


柔旎

by zhenyixiao



Category: tvb天若有情, 伴生
Genre: M/M, 双重生
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenyixiao/pseuds/zhenyixiao





	柔旎

 港生微皱眉头，看起来，是那手带来的快感，太恼人。  
julian见好就收，又正常的给他清洗起来，港生摆脱了困扰，松了口气，又有少许不舍。  
“这里是做什么的。”港生忍不住，问出口。  
“做泡泡浴的。”  
“泡泡浴，是干什么的。”  
“我把手，换成胸和屁股，给你洗澡，就是泡泡浴。”julian用喷头冲，港生的下体，一股劲道的热流打到上面，港生身体向后仰，抽了口气。那里隐隐，有抬头的迹象，julian微斜头很满意它的表现。  
“违法的吧。”港生还没完全，被欲望吞噬理智。  
“不违法有营业执照，怎么怕有人来扫黄，把我们两个人抓起来吗？”julian说抓的时候，一把抓住港生火热的下体，用暧昧的表情望着他。  
港生被握住那里，本能想要挣扎，又觉得自己现在不着一缕，julian却穿带整齐，羞臊到了极限，已经，没有什么矜持的意义了。  
“怕不怕。”julian用，极具诱惑的声线，问他。  
港生羞怯的，垂下了头，没法回答，他现在不怕，还有点兴奋。  
julian看他不说话，用蜜嘴甜舌包裹住，他的笨口拙舌。  
港生闭起眼睛与他热吻，下面被揉捏的酸胀，他呻吟，倾泻到julian的嘴里，被他和着唾液，吞入腹中。用泡沫做润滑，套弄的声音很大，回荡在整个浴室里。那时快时慢像是海浪一般，随时要送他来到浪头高潮。  
“不行，别弄了我要忍不住..嗯。”港生低沉的声音，隐忍着在胸腔了发声。  
julian死盯着他看，眼里的贪婪欲望，比手上狠辣的动作还要催命，他在julian侵略的眼光下，溃不成军。  
当他快要顶点的时候，julian的动作戛然而止，julian玩味的看着他，问了他一个问题：“在邮轮上你想什么射的。”  
港生先是，震惊的心中一紧，又羞于被发现那种行径，全身的血液都往脸上冲，无地自容的把头埋在julian的肩膀上。  
“说完，就让你快活。”julian紧握着他卖力弹跳的活，邪气的说。  
港生的手绑着绷带，没法给自己疏解，下半生贲张的情欲，冲散了羞耻心，只能任人鱼肉：“想你说的那句，习惯用咬的。”  
julian听完很满意，含着他的耳朵，舔着他的耳蜗，用被欲望侵蚀到沙哑的声音吐露：“是不是很想，我帮你咬啊。”  
舌头扫耳廓的声音，震动鼓膜舒服的让他，快要到达颅内高潮，港生再也耐不住，这种上不去下不了的折磨，点点头，julian脸上的表情很精彩，得意、满足、兴奋，轮番登场。  
他蹲下身，低下头，吸住港生的火热，埋首在绒毛之中，港生一手扶住他的头，一个手撑在床垫上，随着他的节奏，时而后仰，向前抽搐。喉咙里的声音低沉，到模糊不清。  
他的口很热，紧致的感觉，包裹着他，要把他绞死，港生从眼中的缝隙，面对面看这羞耻的画面，julian的舌头，在他的肉棒上，飞舞着，扫过他每一寸，敏感的皮褶，。  
他用牙齿尖轻轻的，怼他的尿道口，令他失去控制颤抖不已，julian美艳的脸庞，被他体液打湿的嘴唇，冲击着他情天欲海的心脏。他有技巧的含吃，弄的他，在白光的边缘徘徊着，几乎要疯了。  
“别玩我了。”港生求饶了，只想julian给他个痛快。  
“求我。”julian脸上写满了，猫捉老鼠，变态兴奋的表情。  
港生曲起膝盖，顶了一下他穿着衬衣的胸膛，话语中满是怒气：“爱弄不弄。”  
julian用手接住他的腿，搔弄他的腿弯：“不用求，我也心甘情愿，让你快乐。”他俯下身把头低到最低，港生的活整个，埋到他的口腔之中，julian自虐般的，向下压，港生分量不小的东西，顶到他的喉咙。港生几乎要跳起来了，他推着julian的头，让他不要包那么多，那么紧，万一射到他的喉咙里。  
julian的眼泪都要被卡出来，可他不放过港生，抬起又飞快的压下。这种感觉让港生的感官，好像被放大了，时间也被拉长了。他回想起刚来日本，julian带他去游乐园坐海岛船，julian在船升到最高点与他接吻，他的心和现在的心一样收紧了，脑海里的船到达了顶点，他的身体也到达了顶点。肌肉抽搐着，弹跳几下，低沉的疾呼出声，所有滚烫的液体都被julian含在口中。  
julian心满意足，像是吃饱肉的野狼，从他腿间抬起头。  
看港生沉浸在高潮余韵中，满脸通红，汗液淋漓性感极了。  
他从情酣中回过神来，看到julian明亮发光的眼神，露骨的情切。眼睛往下瞟，他西服裤，早以被撑的老高：“要不要，帮你弄一下。”港生很愧疚自己只顾自己，julian却一直都想着让他舒服。  
“你手不方便。”julian从西裤口袋里，不急不徐的掏出烟盒来，抽出一根烟点上，给港生含住。自己也点了一根烟，吸了一口后说：“你看着好了，我光看着，你看着我的样子，我就能射，你不知道你有多性感，真是冧爆仔。”julian用勾魂摄魄的话语，侵犯着港生。  
他含着烟解开皮带，西服裤卡在形状姣好的臀部，内裤的前面已经濡湿一片。拨开薄薄的面料，他的阴茎弹出来。剑拔弩张的挺立着，比他本人还要凶狠。  
他全身上下整整齐齐，严严实实西装革履，只有欲望外露着，他向前顶着胯，向港生展示着自己傲人的尺寸。一手夹着烟，一手沾着前端的前列腺液，套弄着茎身。  
“阿贵你知道我最喜欢你哪里吗？是胸口。”julian的微仰着头，修长的脖颈，牵连着迷人的线条。  
“我常常想到，晚上睡不着想，要尝尝它，饱满鼓胀的口感。”   
港生心中虽然羞耻，但他也是男人这种感官上的刺激让他拒绝不了。  
“啊..阿贵，我见到你的第一眼，我就被你吸引住了，那时我还不懂的，什么是爱一个人。那时我只想立马占有你，让你下不了我的床。后来我懂的了感情，我想一辈子占有你，所以学会了忍耐、等待，我在等你，心中也有我。”julian的表白方式真是又变态又真挚。  
港生听的，身体发热，心也发热，看着他因快感微皱眉头的脸，移不开眼。  
“阿贵我对你好吗，令你快乐吗？”julian脸上被疯狂浸染。  
港生点点头，用他又抬起头的欲望，回答julian的提问。  
“永远和我在一起好吗，我爱你。”julian眼睛全部，被赤裸发光的港生占满了。  
“我也爱你。”从来没有一个人，说过爱他，这么炙热，被爱被需要，真是这世界上最美妙的感觉。  
julian听到，港生说，也爱他！在狂喜的触动下，闷哼一声，达到了高潮，道道精液划过空中，咂在地面上，飞的远的，沾在港生的大腿上。  
julian看着港生，还在被欲望折磨的躯体，缓缓的走上前。  
少年你的妈妈把你献祭给了魔鬼，不过别担心魔鬼可能比妈妈更爱你。


End file.
